'Nuff Said
= Biography = It all started in the summer of 2003, in North Falmouth, Cape Cod Massachusetts, soon to be christened "West San Philly" in an off-the-cuff monologue, when Doug Linse and Jamie O'Connell turned on a video camera and made a music video for an amazingly stupid tune entitled "Breakin' My Heart" . And every day it's changed since then. The original lineup of Linse-guitar and O'Connell-vocals quickly changed to Linse-guitar O'Connell-vocals and Dewey-vocals, as vocalist extraordinaire Sutton Dewey hopped on board. For a short time the uber-talented Dan Mullaney filled in on the drums, before Jamie O'Connell left the vocal position to take over the percussive area. Since then, they've expanded. Dewey not only makes manipulates his vocal chords to make beautiful noise, but also wails on the theremin, pounds some keys, and hits a few notes on the geetar. Lindsay, not content to strike the guitar strings, also makes purty noise come from the piano. O'Connell has strengthened and expanded his range as a drummer, and continues to do some vocals every so often. Oh yeah, and they've added another member, the amazing Pete Day. Renowned for his work as a solo artist, Pete Day is skilled in the art of guitar, bass, vocals and piano. And he owns a trumpet. With Day as a full-time member, 'Nuff Said is truly complete. =Rivalries= 'Nuff Said have had many rivalries throughout their existence. Elephantom Currently, they have an unspoken rivalry with Elephantom. This is unlike Aguasaurus's rivalry with them, however, as the rivalry between 'Nuff and Elephantom is of the musical sort, as opposed to the personal sort (Although they weren't too happy with Doug Linse's bashing of the drum kit at Acoustic Coffee House #2). Each is competing for musical dominance. Elephantom have slowly taken the lead, but 'Nuff is looking to take it back. The Internet Fetishes 'Nuff Said sort of had a rivalry with The Internet Fetishes. It was actually more just that Jamie O'Connell didn't like them. Crow When Crow originally released "Don't Squirm", many Wazoo members proclaimed him to be the new big Wazoo musical artist. Most said that he was better than 'Nuff. 'Nuff were in sort of a slump at this point, not having done much since their performance at JFF2. It seemed like Crow was poised to be the prevalant Wazoo musical act. However, when they both performed at CFF, 'Nuff Said delivered what was at the time their strongest performance, while Crow's set was plagued with technical difficulties. The Crow fervor faded, as did the 'Nuff boredom. For the rest of Crow's existence, they were on even ground. They even collaborated several times on their recordings and performances. =Albums, Singles and EPs= Worse Than Before, Better Than Ever Tracks: *Breakin My Heart *West San Philly *Superman *Mr. Vick E. Dance *Sally Jane *X-Ray Hamburger (The Network cover) *7-11 *I Before E (Slow Version) *Kung Fu Fighting *Day Old Representation *'Nuff Said *Toaster *Matrixy *West San Philly (New Version) *Slow Nerve Action (Flaming Lips cover) The Slow Album The Slow album contains slow versions, usually piano renditions, of famous 'Nuff Said songs. Tracklisting: *West San Philly *Mr. Vick E Dance *Down With The Sickness (Disturbed cover) *Matrixy *99 Red Balloons (Nena cover) *Superman *Dig (ft. Crow) *Sally Jane *Breakin' My Heart *Stand By Me (Ben E. King cover) *Regulate (Hidden Track) (213 cover) Although it didn't make it onto the album, 7/11 was recorded. Day Before EP Recorded to sell at Fallfest, this EP ended up being handed out for free. It contained the new tracks from the Spring 2005 sampler, minus Crater Lake and plus a new recording of Superman, a live version of Slow Nerve Action and one new song. Tracklisting: *Mirror in the Sky *Matrixy *Wednesday *Slow Nerve Action (live at the Pfaff Center, May 7, 2005) (Flaming Lips cover) *Superman (new recording) Christmas EP A compilation of Christmas songs recorded throughout 'Nuff Said's career. It was given out as a gift to fans. Tracklisting: *We Wish You A 'Nuff Said Christmas *White Christmas (Bing Crosby cover) *7-11 (Slow Version) *Whoville Song *Integration of the Distant Soul *Monkey Sex =Videos= *Breakin' My Heart *West San Philly *Day Old Representation *7-11 *X-Ray Hamburger *Purple Bricks =Recent News= 'Nuff Said plan to record a full-length album. They will be playing another show at the Pfaff Center soon =Internal Links= *List of 'Nuff Said Concerts *Making the Band =External Links= *Nuff Said's MySpace *Nuff Said's Purevolume